


Awake

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Supreme Leaders Poe and Kylo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Side Finn, F/F, F/M, First Order Poe Dameron, Gen, Knight of Ren Finn, M/M, Married Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Other, Slow Burn Finn/Rey, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Years after the death of Supreme Leader Snoke, what starts as a search for the map to Luke Skywalker unravels into a greater adventure.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Someone had to go to Jakku, and that someone was Jess.

Even packing up for Jakku, Jess knew that she could do it. It would be risky if Paxis Ren and  his friends showed up, but someone had to do it. Paige was in the hangar, waiting for her when Jess showed up with BB-7 in tow.

“Hey,” Paige said. “You heading out?”

Jess nodded. “Someone’s gotta get our wayward Jedi back,” she said. “I’ll be back in one piece, I promise.”

Paige nodded, somberly. “I figured.” Then, “If Paxis comes after you, don’t try to play hero. Just run. I don’t want to lose you.”

”You won’t lose me.” Jess said. Rose had made it clear that there’d be hell to pay if Jess broke her sister’s heart in any way, shape or form — and Jess wasn’t about to do that. Plus, she loved Paige too much to not come back to her. “And if Paxis thinks he can beat me down, he’s wrong.”

Paige laughed, weakly. 

Jess sighed. “I better go. Whoever this Lor San Tekka is, he’s probably getting impatient.”

”Yeah.”

”I’ll come back,” Jess said. “Paxis Ren be damned.”

They kissed deeply, almost like it was going to be their last, and Jess drew away after a while. Paige stroked back a lock of hair, and the wedding ring that Jess had given her the night she proposed gleamed on her finger. “Be careful.”

”You too.”

Jess walked away, hoping at least that whatever happened, she could keep her promise to Paige.

***

Paige watched her wife go, suddenly feeling her chest clench. Jess went on a lot of risky missions, as did Paige, as a bomber. Neither of them knew when the other was going to come back, or if they would. That was part of being a soldier, Paige thought — going into battle, and hopefully coming back alive.

She swallowed. “Don’t get killed,” she whispered. Or captured, for that matter. If Jess was captured, maybe Paxis Ren would be merciful. But certainly not the Supreme Leaders. 

Paige could only hope that no matter what happened, Jess would be safe.


End file.
